customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Muffy Crosswire (Arthur character, Thevideotour1's version)
Mary Alice "Muffy" Crosswire is a character from Arthur. She is a third grader in Mr. Ratburn's class at Lakewood Elementary. She is the richest girl in Elwood City, and lives in an enormous mansion. Muffy entered Lakewood in second grade, when she met Arthur and his friends and quickly became best friends with Francine. She is often labeled as snobbish and spoiled because of her wealth, attitude, and frequent selfishness, but makes up for it in most cases. Trivia *It is revealed in "Muffy's Soccer Shocker" that in a possible future, well after the events depicted in normal episodes of the series, Muffy has a son who takes after her. * Her speaking debut was also in "Arthur's Eyes" and her first line was "How do you get in trouble with the nurse?" *Muffy had two front buck teeth from the episode "Arthur's Eyes" to "Arthur, World's Greatest Gleeper". It was also shown in "The Scare-Your-Pants-Off Club!", but they would disappear in some scenes. *Muffy's first hairstyle was seen in "Francine's Bad Hair Day". The style was called "Prom Queen" by her hairdresser. *Muffy is one of the few characters on the show with cell phones. Not only does she stand out in her mere possession of a cell phone, but she also has more than one. Its first appearance was in Francine's Bad Hair Day, her second in "Fernfern and the Secret of Moose Mountain", her third in the first part of "Phony Fern", and her fourth phone (Portalex 360) also in "Phony Fern". Every single one has been a flip phone. *It has been stated that Muffy takes tap and ballroom dancing classes after school. *Muffy's quote "Vomitrocious" first appeared in the book Arthur's Thanksgiving, but became more and more common in the cartoon. *According to Tristan Kersh, Muffy is notable for her tiny voice in the cartoon series. To prove it, she has been voiced by Melissa Altro since 1992. Altro is the only voice actor to begin voicing their character as a child and continuing to do so as an adult (she was 10 when she began voicing Muffy). *In "Poor Muffy", she is revealed to be allergic to the odors of new carpets her family was once putting into their mansion but began removing when they learned about her allergies. *During formal occasions, she sometimes had her frontal hair cut into bangs. *Muffy and Francine have the same middle name, Alice. *She is the substitute (and relatively unskilled) goalkeeper for the Lakewood Elementary Soccer Team, as seen in "Muffy's Soccer Shocker". *In "The Contest", the last scene parodies the teenagers in That 70's Show. Muffy seems to represent Donna. *Also for the Lakewood Elementary Soccer Team, she is their cheerleader. *Muffy is somewhat spoiled. In "My Club Rules", she kicked Francine out of her club for not showing up on one day because she was sick. She is accused of being spoiled in "Spoiled Rotten". *Her dad likes to refer to her as "Muffin." *She is called 'Molly' in the French Canadian dub of the show. *Her character as created by Marc Brown is based on his sister Bonnie's best friend when she was growing up. *In "The Scare-Your-Pants-Off Club!" it's revealed that eating Hasenpfeffer Ice Cream gives her nightmares. *It is suggested in "Arthur and the Haunted Tree House" that Muffy does not like chewing gum. *In "Sue Ellen & the Last Page" Muffy mentions to Sue Ellen that she was the first person in her class to get a library card. *Her characteristics and attitude are very similar to Jetta Handover from Clifford the Big Red Dog. *She does not like the vegetable squash. Category:Arthur characters Category:Characters who have a tiny voice